Forum:Books
I was thinking about this for a while now and I'd like to get some input first. Considering we have an article for the novels, in the Books article, I was thinking two things. Either create a sepearate article for the comic books, or put that content in the Books article and renamining it. Or I was thinking creating a seperate article, Comics, and putting the information there, as BioWare just green-lit another book series. This would also lead to a change in the menu either way. I can't really decide which is better but I do think a decision needs to be made. Lancer1289 05:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update: I put up a sandbox for the proposed page. See link above. Lancer1289 20:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Comments I like the idea of a Comics article. Odds are we'll be getting more books and comics down the line, so keeping the two in separate articles with plenty of room for expansion is a good move. -- Commdor (Talk) 15:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in favor of this too. Dark Horse announced an ongoing a while ago, which I believe is on top of the newly-announced Evolution limited series, so we can likely expect future content for such an article. --The Illusive Man 16:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I put up a sandbox page for the article, comments are welcome, as they always are. I would like to get this up ASAP. Lancer1289 20:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Question: Why do we need a brand new Books and Comics article when we also have a brand new series article that covers Books and Comics? Doesn't that seem more than a little redundant? SpartHawg948 20:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::In hindsight it does seem redundent. Lancer1289 20:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well with the series article deleted, this article is going through, so moving article into the mainspace. Lancer1289 19:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Abandon Project For reasons stated above, this project might seem like overkill. So I am currently in favor of just deleting the page and moving all the content into the Series article. Lancer1289 20:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've no objections. What about the Books article then? Shouldn't that be merged to the series article too? -- Commdor (Talk) 21:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::What about the books in the article that aren't really part of the series? Where do they go in this merger? SpartHawg948 21:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Well a book's a book. I don't see why they couldn't fit into a subsection of the Books section in the series article. Or, since the "other books" in question are all art books, take that content and move it into an "Art Books" article. I might be able to expand on that since I've got the art books myself. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::This seems like unnecessary compartmentalization to me. Taking several things that fit together (i.e. books) and breaking them up into further subcategories to fit a new system that really doesn't seem all that well thought out. I for one oppose any such needless fragmentation of articles, and think that the art books are fine where they are. Two books on their own don't warrant a full brand new article when the one they're in now works better. SpartHawg948 21:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, the art books don't necessarily need to be in an article together.The Art of Mass Effect already has its own page, it wouldn't be that hard to make a page for the Mass Effect 2 Collectors' Edition Art Book, and we already have a books tag and could make an art book or art tag. Bastian964 21:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Edit conflict) It would still seem kind of weird to me to have "Comics" redirect to the series article and "Books" be its own thing just because there are different types of books. I think it's got to be all or nothing, either both have articles or neither. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Well it turns out the series article had one interesting life cycle, so this project is going through. Lancer1289 19:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC)